Shut Up, Malfoy!
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: "Eits, mau ke mana? Tidakkah kau merindukan bibirku, Granger?" Draco Malfoy menyeringai dan Hermione bersumpah ia ingin sekali menghapus seringai menjengkelkan itu dengan sebuah tonjokan. Lagi./"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!"/OS, sequel of 'Damn You, Granger'/RnR?


**Warning!**

Twoshot, Tahun ke-3

You can say that it's **THE SEQUEL OF MY LATEST FIC, "DAMN YOU, GRANGER!"**. So, if you guys have not read it yet, I suggest you to read it first then come here afterwards! **THANK YOU**!

• Fluffy Romance - Comedy •

.

Oh, btw, this fanfic was actually **inspired by my own short video edit of DraMione** (lmao) that I posted on Instagram ** msloonyanna** (but now, it's on YT too). Check it out!

watch?v=j9XzwUg3kBo

.

Sorry for the typos and all mistakes (if I did). Happy Reading!

.

_"Granger ..." Draco sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan menggila di balik dadanya. "Kupikir ... kupikir ... damn it! Kupikir, aku menyukaimu."_

_Hermione mendelik kaget tepat di saat pintu ruangan sang matron terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita yang kini usianya hampir memasuki empat puluh tersebut. _

_"Mr. Malfoy, kau harus meminum ramu—"_

_BUK! _

"_Argh! Damn you, Granger!_"

~• •~

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Shut Up, Malfoy! **  
© **MsLoonyanna**  
(**M**s. **L**oony** L**ovegood)

.

"Merlin, dasar Malfoy sialan!" Hermione mengumpat kasar di bawah napasnya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan di atas kasur hanyalah berguling ke sana dan kemari. Ia tak bisa tidur dan semuanya karena seorang pemuda pucat berambut pirang! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco-_fucking_-Malfoy?

Hermione jengkel. Sangat jengkel. Ia kembali berguling sebelum terdiam selama beberapa detik dalam posisi menelungkup. Rambut megarnya memenuhi hampir seluruh kasurnya, tetapi ia tak peduli. Toh, tak ada yang melihat. Teman-teman sekamarnya, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, dan Fay Dunbar sudah tenggelam dalam dekapan mimpi beberapa jam lalu. Jujur, ia iri terhadap mereka. Puas terlelap tanpa adanya beban pikiran yang merambat di sekitar kepala.

_Betapa beruntung!_ pikir Hermione masam sebelum merasa konyol lantaran telah memupuk kilat cemburu yang bahkan terdengar sangat tak masuk akal.

Sebenarnya, jika ia mau tidur, maka mudah saja. Masalahnya hanya satu. Kepala cerdasnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan rambut platina serta sorot abu dari seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai musuh—oh, _tidak_. Kata itu lebih tepat untuk Harry. Ia lebih menganggap Draco Malfoy sebagai ... ugh! Bagaimana menyebutnya? Rival? Oke, itu terdengar tak terlalu buruk. Bagaimanapun, secara akademik, pemuda pucat itu selalu berada satu tingkat di bawahnya. Fakta yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membuat Hermione panik luar biasa. Demi Merlin! Ia tak ingin predikat murid tercerdas meninggalkan namanya!

Andai saja Draco tak bersikap seperti seekor kecoak kecil menjijikan yang selalu membuat Hermione uring-uringan, maka kemungkinan ia akan mudah menyukai pemuda tersebut. _Menyukai_, huh? Bukankah itu sebuah kata yang sangat konyol bila disandingkan di antara namanya dan nama Draco?

Ya, menurut Hermione, mereka berdua tak ada harapan. Draco adalah pemuda berdarah murni sombong yang sangat menbenci sahabat-sahabatnya, sedangkan ia sendiri adalah seorang Hermione Granger, gadis _Muggle-born_ yang risi berurusan dengan orang sombong seperti Draco Malfoy. Oh, dan jangan lupakan fakta lainnya bahwa Gryffindor dan Slytherin tak pernah memiliki sejarah yang bagus. Kata akur bahkan ada di daftar terbawah kamus mereka.

Tak ada yang berubah. _Mindset_ Hermione tetap seperti itu—atau setidaknya, sampai beberapa jam lalu ketika Draco dengan sintingnya berkata bahwa ia _menyukainya_. Seorang Draco Malfoy menyukai Hermione Granger!

_Apa aku menonjok hidungnya terlalu keras? Oleh karena itu, otak Malfoy jatuh ke hidung? Oh, Merlin! Aku hanya ingin tidur!_ Hermione menjambak rambutnya frustrasi sebelum memaksa kelopak matanya mengubur _hazel_ indah di baliknya.

•••

"_Blaise, I'm doomed_."

"Aku tahu," Blaise menjawab santai. Jemari panjangnya sibuk mengoleskan selai stroberi di atas roti panggangnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Draco bertanya frustrasi dan lagi-lagi sahabat berkulit gelapnya menanggapi santai.

"_Tell her_."

Netra kelabu Draco yang sebelumnya hanya terpancang tanpa minat pada banjaran makanan di hadapannya seketika menyipit sebelum ia memutar kepala dengan cepat ke arah Blaise Zabini. Ia bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa sahabatnya itu kini mungkin saja tak jauh lebih pintar dari dua kroni bongsornya, Goyle dan Crabbe.

"_Excuse me_?" Dahi Draco berkerut dan hidung bangirnya naik sepersekian senti.

"Merlin ..." Blaise menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "_Just fucking tell her, you idiot! I mean, __**again**_. Berhenti menjadi seorang ratu drama!" Ia memutar bola matanya dan dengan gerakan elegan kembali mengolesi roti panggangnya dengan selai stroberi yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat menumpuk di beberapa bagian. Baginya, itu tak masalah. Ia menyukai makanan-makanan manis.

Draco tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengkus dengan sangat keras sebagai respons.

•••

_Mungkin aku keliru. _

_Mungkin aku hanya terbawa suasana. _

_Mungkin Granger benar-benar memantraiku. _

_Mungkin ... aku memang sedang sinting. _

"Ya, kau sinting, Malfoy."

_Fuck! Did I say that out loud?!_ Draco menggeram, lebih kepada kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi si pemuda Malfoy untuk segera berbalik dan seketika atensinya pun terenggut oleh pemandangan rambut semak cokelat sang Putri Gryffindor. Rasanya seperti déjà vu. Ia menatap rambut megar itu selama dua detik sebelum pandangannya turun dan menemukan wajah Hermione.

"Jangan mulai, Granger."

Hermione menarik napas panjang kemudian mengembuskannya dengan cukup keras. Draco bahkan dapat mendengarnya.

"_Look, I know you didn't mean what you said two days ago_."

Draco menyipitkan matanya. "_What did I say two days ago actually, huh_?" Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Namun, saat ini, entah mengapa ia hanya merasa ingin menggoda sang rival, meskipun itu berarti harga dirinya ikut dipertaruhkan.

Ya, sama seperti Hermione, terlepas dari perbedaan status darah, Draco Malfoy hanya menganggap gadis Gryffindor itu sebagai rival dalam hal akademik. _Hate is such a strong word_. Ia tak ingin menggunakannya. Setidaknya, tidak pada Hermione Granger. Alasannya? Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu.

"Oh, lupakan." Hermione mengentakkan kakinya sebelum mengambil langkah hendak melewati Draco yang segera menjulurkan lengan panjangnya tepat di hadapan sang gadis.

"Eits, mau ke mana? Tidakkah kau merindukan bibirku, Granger?" Draco Malfoy menyeringai dan Hermione bersumpah ia ingin sekali menghapus seringai menjengkelkan itu dengan sebuah tonjokan. _Lagi_. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menahan diri. Berada di Hospital Wings dan merasa khawatir pada pemuda pirang tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya untuk saat ini.

"_Oh, shut up, Malfoy_!"

•••

"Apa katanya?"

"'_Shut up, Malfoy_.'" Draco masih tersenyum seperti orang idiot tatkala mengutip perkataan terakhir Hermione di koridor kastel tadi siang.

"Hanya itu? Tak ada kemajuan berarti?" Blaise meletakkan pena bulunya di atas meja. Tidak, ia tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Ia hanya sibuk menulis beberapa mantra penata rambut dan beberapa mantra untuk ... berbuat iseng pada anak perempuan. _Well_, apa yang kau harapkan pada remaja laki-laki 13 tahun yang setengah dari sehari hidupnya digunakan untuk memikirkan hal-hal mesum? _Yes, Blaise Zabini is such a horny virgin teen_. Namun, hampir seluruh murid Slytherin percaya bahwa ia tak lagi perjaka. Hanya Draco Malfoy dan Theodore Nott yang tahu kebenarannya. Lagi pula, ia tak mau repot-repot memberi klarifikasi jika itu berarti harus melenyapkan tatapan kagum yang dilayangkan teman-temannya.

"_Well_, menurutku, itu sebuah kemajuan. Maksudku, ia tak mengelak atau semacamnya ketika aku bertanya apa ia merindukan bibirku. Sebagai balasan, ia hanya menyuruhku diam sebelum berlalu dengan pipi memerah." Dahi Draco berkerut dalam, mencoba merefleksikan wajah Hermione kala itu dengan sangat detail di kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk, merasa bahwa besar kemungkinan teorinya barusan memang benar.

"Mungkin ia memerah hanya karena kesal padamu." Blaise mengedikkan bahu, sementara Draco lagi-lagi mengernyit. Kali ini karena ia tak menyukai kesimpulan pemuda berdarah Italia itu.

"_I don't think so ..._"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar berharap agar Granger menyukaimu?" Setelah sekitar tujuh detik tanpa balasan, Blaise menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "_Oh, shit! Karma is real. You're doomed, Draco_."

"_I know ..._"

•••

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian? Maksudku, kau dan ... _Malfoy_?"

Hermione yang tengah mengerjakan esai Ramuan dalam posisi duduk bersila di depan perapian ruang rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor dengan cepat mengangkat kepala. Wajahnya memanas.

_Oh, mungkin hanya karena api perapian_, pikirnya segera. Cukup panik dan khawatir.

"_What_?"

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini aku selalu mendapati Malfoy memandangimu intens. Kau tak ada masalah dengannya, 'kan? Atau apa pun itu yang berhubungan dengannya, hm?"

Hermione tertawa canggung. "Oh, _please_, Harry." Ia mengibaskan tangannya dramatis di udara. "Tidak. Aku tak ada masalah dengannya. Tak ada apa-apa di antara kami."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin, 'Mione?" Ron menyipitkan mata.

"_Positive_."

"Baguslah." Harry mengembuskan napas lega. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau dia mungkin men—oh, lupakan. Pemikiran itu terlalu konyol untuk dibayangkan, bahkan bagi orang tak waras sekalipun." Pemuda bernama belakang Potter itu menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Benar, sangat konyol," Ron menimpali, merasa mengerti dengan apa yang hampir saja dikatakan oleh Harry barusan. "Bukan begitu, 'Mione?" Ia melirik sang sahabat perempuan dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Hmm." Hermione tak mengiyakan, tak jua mengelak. Ia hanya tersenyum masam—dan sepanjang hari itu, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu orang. _Draco Malfoy_.

Demi Merlin! Ia tak mungkin menyukai pemuda arogan itu, 'kan? Apalagi sebaliknya! _Impossible_!

•••

Draco telah bertekad untuk meruntuhkan ego serta menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir berdarah murni yang pada keadaan 'normal' sangat digandrungi gadis-gadis Hogwarts. Masalahnya hanya satu. Ia-lah yang merasa tak sedang berada dalam keadaan normal sekarang. Draco tak menginginkan gadis-gadis itu. _All he wants is_ **Hermione Granger**. _End of discussion_.

•••

Pagi itu adalah akhir pekan dan merupakan jadwal kunjungan ke Hogsmeade bagi murid tahun ketiga ke atas. Berkat usul Blaise, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai Hermione, Draco meruncingkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada si penyihir keras kepala tersebut sampai ia mau berkata 'ya'! Lagi pula, tak ada yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Malfoy, 'kan? Draco yakin ia tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak peluh untuk membuat sang Putri Gryffindor membalas perasaannya—oh, atau setidaknya, begitu yang ia kira.

•••

"Ron, duluanlah. Aku membutuhkan beberapa perkamen dan pena bulu baru. Aku akan segera menyusul dan melihat apa yang bisa kita beli untuk Harry."

Ron yang mendengar perkataan Hermione itu kontan memasang wajah muram. Ia masih ingat betapa sedih Harry Potter yang lagi-lagi tak dapat mengunjungi Hogsmeade karena terkendala izin dari sang wali menyebalkan, Mr. Dursley.

"Kau yakin tak ingin kutemani, 'Mione?"

"Oh, _please_, Ron. Ini hanya Hogsmeade, bukan Azkaban." Hermione tertawa lepas, sedangkan Ron memerah. Ia terlalu khawatir terhadap sang sahabat perempuan dan ia tak ingin membuat sesuatu di antara mereka menjadi _awkward_. Bagaimana jika Hermione salah paham? Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Penyihir cerdas itu tak memiliki rasa apa pun padanya. Bukan begitu?

Draco Malfoy yang berjalan beberapa meter di belakang duo Gryffindor menyeringai tatkala Hermione dan Ron akhirnya berpisah jalan. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Blaise yang segera membalas dengan sebuah kedipan mata.

"_Guys_, aku lapar," Blaise memulai.

"_Seriously_, Blaise? Kau baru saja memasukkan setengah dari menu sarapan di Aula Besar ke dalam perutmu," Pansy berkomentar sinis. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, sementara hidungnya mengerut.

"_Now, Pansy, do you want to blame my beautiful tummy, huh_?" Blaise mengelus-elus perutnya dramatis, melirik sekilas ke arah Draco yang tampak berusaha keluar dari gerombolan Slytherin secara diam-diam. Goyle yang tak sengaja melihat baru akan membuka mulut ketika pemuda Malfoy itu melemparkan _death glare _andalannya.

"Terserahmu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Draco? Kita bisa berpisah jalan dengan mereka dan menikmati waktu berdu—Draco? Hey, di mana Draco?" Pansy memutar tumit hingga rambut hitam selehernya bergoyang, berusaha mencari ke sekeliling dengan alis berkerut.

Nihil. Draco Malfoy menghilang. Ia tak ada di mana pun.

"Err, _guys_, aku sudah tak lapar. Ayo ke Honeydukes! Sekarang yang kubutuhkan hanyalah permen super manis!" Blaise Zabini berujar ceria. Bahkan jika seseorang mau repot-repot melihat ke dalam mata jelaganya, pasti mereka akan melihat kerlipan bintang di sana.

"_What_?!" Pansy menatap Blaise dengan pandangan penuh tudingan. Ia mengentakkan kakinya di atas jalanan bersalju Hogsmeade sebelum berlalu dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

•••

"Hi, Granger."

Hermione tergemap tatkala sebuah suara menyebalkan yang sudah sangat ia kenal terdengar mengalun melewati cuping telinganya.

"_Malfoy_!"

"_Oh, yes, it's me_." Draco Malfoy mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sedetik setelah Hermione berbalik menatapnya. "Merindukanku, huh? Kau tahu, Granger, aku begitu tersanjung mengetahui fakta bahwa kau dapat mengenaliku secepat itu. Bahkan hanya dari suara seksiku." Sebuah seringaian tertatah di wajah tampan khas Malfoy tersebut. Hermione kontan memutar mata, disusul dengan gestur pura-pura ingin muntah.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Granger. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku." Kali ini Hermione memelotot mendengarnya. "_Don't worry, though, I can fulfill your deepest desire about me_."

"Oh, _shut up_, Malfoy. Kau benar-benar akan membuatku muntah. _What is this_?"

"_What is what_?" Dahi Draco berkerut.

"Berhenti bersikap lugu. Aku tahu kau tak sesinting ini untuk mendekatiku tanpa maksud dan tujuan tertentu. _What do you want_?"

Draco Malfoy menarik napas dramatis, kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia menampilkan ekspresi terluka yang sengaja dibuat berlebihan.

"Ouch, kau dengar itu, Granger? Itu suara hatiku yang baru saja kau patahkan." Ia menatap langit-langit toko dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Berhenti menjadi seorang ratu drama, astaga!"

"_The fact is_ ... aku tak sedang berdrama and _excuse you_? _It's a king, Granger. Not queen_."

"_Still drama queen to me_," Hermione bergumam. "Sudahlah. Minggir sana, Malfoy. Kau membuang-buang waktuku."

"_Seriously_, Granger?" Draco bertanya tak percaya.

"_Yes, seriously._"

"Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padamu dan begitu balasanmu?"

"Perasaan yang mana? Kau hanya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan melempar sebuah kesimpulan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Jadi, perasaan yang mana yang kau maksud, _Malfoy_?" Hermione sengaja menekankan suaranya tepat di nama belakang pemuda tersebut.

_Oh, Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy. Tak bisakah ia sedikit romantis?!_ Dalam hati, Hermione mengeluh tanpa sadar. Percayalah, ia sebenarnya hanya gengsi untuk bersikap manis kepada Draco. _That's really out of character. _

"Aku kira kau cerdas? Jelas-jelas itu adalah sebuah ungkapan perasaan! Bahkan aku sudah pernah mengatakannya di Hospital Wings kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu! _Kau_ yang berpura-pura lugu, Granger!"

Wajah Hermione mendadak memerah. Ya, ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan sengaja dan berujar blak-blakan setelahnya bahwa ia menyukainya. Namun, apa? Lantaran panik luar biasa, Hermione justru kembali melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah hingga pemuda pirang tersebut harus pingsan sebanyak dua kali di hari yang sama.

"Dasar Gryffindor penakut! Das—"

"_Shut up_, Malfoy! Aku tak menyukaimu, oke?" Dan dengan itu, Hermione segera berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan toko bahkan tanpa membeli apa pun. Oh, ia mendadak lupa banyak hal tatkala berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan seorang Draco Malfoy dan menurutnya, itu gawat! _Sangat gawat_!

Draco masih terpaku di dalam toko selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berusaha membesarkan hati dan berpikir positif bahwa yang menjawab perasaannya barusan hanyalah ego Hermione Granger, bukan nuraninya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

_Malfoy wants it, Malfoy gets it. _

Sebuah seringai misterius tergurat di wajah tampan Draco. Satu rencana—yang menurutnya hebat dan pasti efektif—tersusun secara sempurna di dalam kepalanya.

•••

Tiga hari. Ya, sudah tiga hari Hermione Granger tak melihat sejumput rambut pirang Draco Malfoy di mana pun. Bahkan kemarin, di saat Gryffindor dan Slytherin berbagi kelas yang sama, yaitu kelas Transfigurasi, pemuda itu tetap tak kasatmata.

_Ke mana perginya Malfoy?_ Dalam hati, Hermione bertanya-tanya, tetapi terlalu gengsi mencari tahu keberadaan pemuda itu melalui teman-teman Slytherin-nya. Oh, _please_, ia tak ingin membuat Draco Malfoy besar kepala! Kepalanya sudah besar, tak perlu dibesarkan lagi. Tiba-tiba Hermione tertawa tatkala imajinasi aneh tentang kepala Draco melintas dalam benaknya.

"_Is she alright_?" Ron bergumam pada Harry yang berjalan di sampingnya. Si pemuda berkacamata itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sejujurnya, sama bingungnya dengan sang sahabat berambut merah. Lalu tiba-tiba ...

"Gunakan matamu dengan baik, Granger." Suara itu. Harry dan Ron sangat mengenalinya. Keduanya segera memutar leher dan begitu terkejut mendapati Hermione yang kini telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy. Senyuman di wajah sang gadis hilang, seiring dengan tawa yang sepertinya tertelan secara paksa ke dalam tenggorokannya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat dua pemuda Gryffindor tersebut tersedak liur, melainkan ...

"Malfoy, kita perlu bicara."

"_What_?!" Harry maupun Ron kompak memasang wajah syok. _Hermione_ _mereka_ ingin berbicara dengan ... _Draco Malfoy_? Si ular licik Slytherin? Musuh Gryffindor?

"Herm—"

"Ron, diam." Hermione menjeling galak. "Ini masalah pribadi."

"_Well_, aku sibuk, Granger." Suara Draco berhasil menarik atensi Hermione sehingga gadis itu kembali menumpu pandang ke arahnya. Sama sekali tak menyadari salah satu sudut bibir sang pemuda yang berkedut menahan tawa tatkala menyaksikan wajah konyol Ron beberapa saat lalu.

"Tapi aku ingin bicara," ujar Hermione keras kepala.

"_So bossy, hm_?" Draco tergelak pelan sebelum kembali menggeleng. "_No, Granger, and you know what? No means no. I'm busy, like ... very busy._"

"Sibuk ap—"

"Draco, kenapa di sini? Kukira, kau sudah menunggu di tempat favorit kita." Sesosok gadis cantik berambut cokelat gelap muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik punggung Draco. Pandangannya kemudian bergulir ke arah Harry, Ron, lalu jatuh tepat pada Hermione.

"Kau berbicara dengannya? Apa kita harus menunda per—"

"_No_, Daph. Tidak perlu. Hanya sedikit bertukar sapa dengan _kawan lama_. Tak terlalu penting. Ayo!" Draco segera berjalan melewati Hermione dengan posisi satu lengan tersampir nyaman di pundak Daphne Greengrass, gadis Darah Murni yang merupakan teman seasramanya.

_Atau mereka bahkan sudah berkencan? _Hermione membatin gusar, sementara pemuda itu justru mengedip sekilas ke arahnya sebelum benar-benar berlalu dan berbelok di ujung koridor.

•••

_Karma is a real bitch. _

Berkali-kali pikiran itu berteriak dalam kepala Hermione, seolah mengejek dengan ilusi wajah menjengkelkan. Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal lantaran telah jual mahal kepada Draco.

_Mungkin terlalu mahal? Dan Galleon Malfoy bahkan tak sanggup membelinya?_ Suara lain kembali menyahut seenaknya dan untuk pertama kali dalam empat belas tahun hidupnya, Hermione merasa sangat frustrasi. Bahkan melebihi rasa frustrasinya ketika terjebak bersama Troll Gunung di toilet perempuan pada tahun pertama.

Dua pekan telah berlalu dari terakhir kali Draco mendekatinya di Hogsmeade dan kini seminggu sudah pemuda itu tak mengacuhkannya di Hogwarts. Entah di koridor, di kelas, di lapangan Quidditch, di perpustakaan, bahkan di koridor sekalipun! Menyebalkannya lagi, Daphne selalu ada di sisinya, menempel erat bak anak ayam yang takut kehilangan induknya! Bagaimana mungkin Hermione tak kesal setengah hidup? Ia sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyuarakan isi hati dan kepalanya kepada sang Malfoy muda. Astaga, ini membingungkan, mengesalkan, sekaligus memalukan!

Hermione menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja panjang Gryffindor. Ginny Weasley yang menyadari itu segera menegur, "_You okay there, Hermione_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Herm—oh, _Merlin's beard_!" Ginny seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Hey, ada apa?" Ia bertanya dengan suara berbisik, memandang berkeliling dan merasa sangat bersyukur karena semua orang tampak sibuk dengan makanan di hadapannya. Ron? Oh, jangan tanya. Seolah dunia hanya milik berdua—ia dan paha-paha ayam lezat miliknya.

"_Nothing_." Buru-buru Hermione menyeka matanya yang tampak sedikit berlinang. Bagaimana mungkin ia berubah menjadi secengeng ini? Astaga! Sungguh di luar karakter! Belum lagi alasannya mendadak melankolis adalah karena seorang pemuda Slytherin nan angkuh yang namanya berawalan 'D'.

_Dick Malfoy_, gadis itu membatin geram.

"Kau yakin?" Ginny meletakkan satu tangan di pundak sang Putri Gryffindor yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sangsi. Seolah-olah menimang untuk membocorkan gas masalahnya ke udara atau menjaganya untuk diri sendiri.

"Aku ..." Hermione menatap berkeliling, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mencuri dengar obrolan mereka karena bagaimanapun, ini cukup memalukan menurutnya.

"Kau apa?" Sang gadis Weasley mendesak, terdorong rasa penasaran luar biasa.

"Aku ... kupikir, aku men—" Tepat di saat Hermione akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang atensi abu-abu tiba-tiba melayang ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Dengan cepat gadis itu membuang muka. Ia tak ingin wajahnya memerah di saat yang tidak tepat. Oh, lantaran marah dan malu, tentu saja.

"—cari waktu untuk menyelesaikan esai Astronomi. Sekarang waktu yang tepat, kurasa? Err, _bye_, Gin!" Hermione berdiri tergesa, menyampirkan tasnya di pundak dan bergegas meninggalkan Aula Besar. Meninggalkan Ginny yang kebingungan dengan alasan konyolnya barusan.

_Serius ia hampir menangis hanya karena bingung mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengerjakan esai Astronomi? _

Hermione tahu ia telah membuat alasan tak masuk akal. Sangat tak masuk akal. Namun, satu hal yang ia tak tahu. Mata kelabu Draco Malfoy tak pernah lepas darinya, bahkan hingga rambut megar gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu aula.

•••

Pagi itu, Draco membulatkan niat untuk membuka sandiwaranya ke permukaan. Semakin lama ia mengabaikan Hermione, semakin ia ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri. Terlebih kemarin ia melihat sang gadis tampak keluar tergesa dari Aula Besar dengan sorot _hazel_ yang tak cukup bersahabat.

Apakah mungkin ia adalah penyebab awan mendung yang memayungi kepala putri Gryffindor itu? Namun, bagaimana jika ia hanya terlalu percaya diri? Terakhir kali, Hermione bahkan berkata bahwa ia tak menyukainya. _Well_, siapa sangka hal tersebut memang adalah sebuah kejujuran?

"Oi, _mate_, Granger berjalan kemari!" Draco yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa selera refleks mendongak. Manik abunya membola ketika menyadari bahwa Blaise tak berbohong. Hermione Granger benar-benar berjalan ke arah meja Slytherin. _Ke arahnya_. Ia kelabakan. Tak tahu Hermione Granger datang ke mejanya untuk apa. Mungkinkah untuk menonjoknya lagi?

"Selamat pagi, Malfoy," Hermione menyapa riang. Ekspresinya saat ini sangat berkebalikan dengan wajah muramnya kemarin.

"Pagi, Granger. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Draco bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana, jadilah pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Tiba-tiba nada suara Hermione berubah serius, seiring dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah kaku.

Di sisi lain, Draco yang bisa dibilang terlahir sebagai seorang Slytherin sejati kontan mengangkat alis. Niatnya beberapa saat lalu untuk segera membongkar sandiwaranya bersama Daphne Greengrass seolah menguar di udara. Bukannya bersikap kooperatif, ia justru menyeringai menyebalkan. Benar-benar lupa dengan tekad awalnya.

"Granger, sudah kubilang, aku sib—"

_Ugh! Not that stupid reason again_, Hermione bergumam sebal di bawah napasnya sebelum meraih leher Draco dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu membeliak seiring dengan bunyi tarikan napas tertahan murid-murid di Aula Besar.

"Granger, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Draco bertanya panik, wajahnya memerah. "Aku minta ma—"

"_Oh, shut up, Malfoy,_" si Putri Gryffindor menyela dan tanpa menunggu lama segera memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

Ya! _Hermione Granger mencium Draco Malfoy_. Di Aula Besar. Di hadapan para murid dan profesor.

"Wow ..." Blaise menjadi saksi pertemuan bibir mereka untuk kedua kalinya, sementara di meja Gryffindor, Harry dan Ron memasang wajah horor. Bahkan jika bukan karena Ginny Weasley, kakak laki-lakinya yang temperamental itu pasti sudah melompat ke tengah aula.

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung sekitar tiga belas detik sebelum Hermione menarik diri dan menatap Draco Malfoy tepat di mata lalu berpindah ke arah bibir pemuda itu yang kini tampak lebih merah dan sedikit membengkak.

"_I hate you, Malfoy_." Hermione tersenyum dan Draco menyeringai.

"_I hate you too, Granger, that I feel like it's my turn to shut you up._" Draco membasahi bibir bawahnya. _"Right now._" Dan dengan itu, ia kontan memajukan kepalanya, mencium Hermione Granger sepenuh hati. Disaksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata.

Oh, _well_, siapa peduli? _Like it or not, they all just better to shut up. _

**\- The End -**

_Hello, everyone! Kinda long time no see, yeah? xD. I hope you guys are all fine. If you have Wattpad or Instagram, you can follow me__** msloonyanna**__. I post bunch of DraMione stuff, lol. _

_Btw, ada yang tinggal di area Solo dan sekitarnya, gak? Kalau iya, yuk meet up! Alhamdulillah, Loony diajak berpartisipasi bersama beberapa penulis kece untuk nulis cerpen tentang cagar budaya Indonesia. Nantinya buku kumpulan cerpen ini akan diterbitkan oleh **Kementerian Pendidikan dan Budaya**, **Direktorat Pelestarian Cagar Budaya dan Permuseuman, dan Direktorat Jenderal Kebudayaan. **Nah, tanggal** 18 Desember 2019 **nanti adalah hari launching dan bedah bukunya (**Romansa Silam**)._

_Jadi, teman-teman sekalian silakan datang aja langsung ke **Ndalem Joyokusuman** pukul **10.00 - 13.00 WIB**. **GRATIS! **Jangan lupa isi form ini dulu, ya!_

_ forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfXnQD5N3cDZ2lK9GdwQvTgrd0OqUCrl_zm2UnsiqEyBrh6gw/viewform_

_Sampai jumpa di Solo! _

_._

_._

_All the love, _

**_Ms. Loony Lovegood _ **


End file.
